Our Hearts On Paper
by AgentTexas
Summary: Ichigo writes a love letter to Ishida on Valentine's day, is there any hope his affections are returned?


Our Hearts On Paper 

Ichigo has never been into Valentine's day. 

He isn't a fan of writing love letters to people he thinks are cute-rare to begin with-or out of obligation, he only writes essays to keep his grades up and opts out of participating in everything else. 

Orihime writes letters to people like Keigo who never get a Valentine as a way of pity-of course he never sees it that way-and despite many eager girls Chad doesn't ask anyone. The only person that matched his opinion of ignoring the occasion was Ishida who, ironically was the only person he wished _wouldn't_ ignore it. 

He can't put a date on it but shortly after Ginjō was six feet underground, things changed between them—or is it his imagination?-the coldness has started to recede, and now he barely feels it at all. He sees things about Ishida that he neglected to notice. At first it was only the little things-the way he smiles, how blue his eyes are and how attractive he is—but then he took note of desiring him. 

Very few people get his attention without a fight and nobody manages to drive him to _this_. 

He feels like an idiot-that's actually an understatement. 

Ichigo glares at the badly homemade love letter he's constructed; it has jagged edges, disorganized sentences and cliché hearts, what is he thinking? Ishida will laugh him right out the school if he dares to hand it in. He's embarrassing himself, he can't even imagine the reaction he'll get out of Uryū. With his proper personality he would take something store bought over this. He can only hope that Uryū is more personal than he seems, because he's shredded five failed attempts. 

_Fuck it this one is the best. _

The shreds range from crooked squares to mangled stars at least this one is _mostly_ symmetrical-this is primarily because he told Yuzu to cut it out for him. All he said was "it's for someone at school" and once he deflected his father's nosy questions he was on his way. 

It's the best he can manage; a pink cardboard cutout of a heart marked by his bland calligraphy. 

He stuffs it in his bag for tomorrow and proceeds getting ready for bed. Well, tomorrow is going to be interesting... 

Which is probably the understatement of a century. 

Five minutes at school and he can already see it's a weird day. 

For one Keigo is too busy harassing girls to properly greet him-no punching him today unfortunately-Mizuiro is gone altogether and Orihime is busy kindly rejecting guys from every corner of the school. Chad is trying to slip unnoticed on the stairs when Ichigo strolls up, bag slung over his shoulder. He isn't looking forward to the day, the only thing that can make it mildly appealing is Ishida requiting his feelings. The chances of this-if he's correct-are, nil. 

"Yo, Chad!" He lifts his hand in greeting swaggering over to sit on the step next to him. 

Sado looks up and nods, his one visible eye looking relatively sheepish. He's used to seeing him like this on Valentine's day, he's _expected_ to pick someone and though he always asks Orihime—as a friend-it embarrasses him endlessly. 

Ichigo glances around the courtyard at packs of his classmates, the girls huddle close together like they think doing so will dispel Keigo. No one is particularly fond of him except a girl in their chemistry class whom asks Ichigo a few too many questions about him. She was...average looking but Keigo was an average boy—aside from being extra annoying and perverted. 

Orihime, Tatsuki and some other girls are arguing amongst themselves about Chizuru's many attempts at making Inoue her Valentine. 

He wishes Rukia were here but duty took her to Soul Society-they need her more since she's a vice-captain. He's happy for her, he thought her rank as unseated was belittling. On the bright side she's not here to tease him about this. 

Now's when Ishida chooses to conveniently stroll onto school premises. 

He has an air about him that makes Ichigo believe he has an agenda that isn't about to change for any dent. This doesn't help his own confidence. Uryū's hair is especially shiny today, spread out by the breeze over his cheek in elegant directions and his sharp eyes are beautiful. Ichigo scolds himself for grinning, if he doesn't claim the boy today he'll certainly puncture his shell. 

He stands, intent on delivering it right in front of everyone but is interrupted with a dumb grin by the bell. Like that students breeze by him, Chad rises and before he knows it Ishida is inside offering a calm nod in greeting. _Damn bell_. 

He grumbles unintelligible complaints as he follows everyone inside. 

Class is uneventful except for extra notes passed around to girls. 

He has a keen eye on Ishida during their lessons but he does nothing out of the ordinary-rises his hand to answer every question and gazes intently at the blackboard. Feels like a century before the bell rings but when it does Ichigo is the first to drop off his assignments. 

His attention shifts towards Ishida. 

Like a bad dream he's writing on a nicely cut Valentine's day card-it feels like a punch to the face. How can he give him one while he's sitting there scribbling his own? This is probably just what he deserves. It's too impractical, Uryū will never go for someone like him; he isn't smart enough-they're light years apart. 

Like it often does his emotions take a turn to the jealous side. He briefly ponders walking off-it could save him from heartbreak-but instead allows his body to guide him. 

Immediately when he gets two desks away Ishida smacks the letter shut and glares at him, scowling. _What the hell's his problem_?

Ichigo decides to test his luck, steps within range and reaches out to snatch it, unfortunately one thing Ishida has over him is reflexes. He keeps the card flat under his hands on the desk. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?" he snaps with his "I'm-better-than-you-Shinigami" tone.

Ichigo is becoming irritated pretty quickly. 

He leans over to grab his wrist and use his strength against him. "Who's it for?" 

Ishida stands, putting his body between the letter and Ichigo. He doesn't think that will help if he really wants to get it,Uryū is strong but he's stronger, who swings a giant sword around everyday fighting bloodthirsty hollows? His stringy arms can't hope to overpower him. 

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Besides, it isn't finish." He begins to clutch it against his chest retreating to the desk once Ichigo reaches again persistently. The cold glower he receives almost isn't worth it-Grimmjow had sent him ones on par-but fortunately he's struck by the beauty his eyes. 

He quickly gathers his wits and attempts to steal the paper at once, this time Ishida intercepts his hand with his back placing a hand on his chest to keep them at a distance. This only makes him want it more. If he will go to such great lengths to hide it it must be embarrassing or intimate, he _has_ to see now. "Don't be stingy Ishida, let me see it!" Couldn't be that bad, right? 

Ichigo tries to reach under his arm to snatch it but Ishida shoves him back hard. This gives him the chance to get a good look at his face with pink cheeks and a nervous frown on his lips—a grin returns to his face once more, this is one war that can't be won with intelligence. Unfortunately he's weaker than Ichigo-or is it _really_ bad? "N-no! Get off me, Kurosaki!" 

He's possibly _the_ evilest creature known to mankind, there's only one way to beat him that doesn't involve lifting him out of the way and it is very, very cruel. 

In warning he lightly drags his fingers down his sides, to much of their classmates' surprise serious Ishida Uryū giggles. He's seconds away from elbowing Ichigo in the face and breaking his nose when he resumes, his fingers scratching down his sides and over his muscled belly while he giggles like a madman. It's the type of thing that is both cute and scary, cute for obvious reasons and scary because it's coming out Ishida. 

He doesn't relent tickling him until he is slouched over barely able to breathe then in one heroic sweep, snatches the letter and lifts it above his head! 

As quickly as the attack started it's over and Uryū is pissed. "Give that back right now you bastard!" He jumps up but the extra inches Ichigo has on him causes too big a gap, grunting with frustration he changes to stand on his seat. As soon as he begins to carefully stand Ichigo brings it down and starts reading aloud to the eager ears of their classmates. 

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time-" he's slightly interrupted by Ishida lunging for the card desperately but he turns away and continues, "-and it might seem ridiculous but I really like you. We can talk more later, but will you be my Valentine-" Ishida quits struggling stiffening in advance for whatever damage the rest will cause, Ichigo grins in victory even before he finishes reading. "-Kurosaki?" 

The irony of the situation hits him first and he finds himself laughing especially hard, so that's it? Was he jealous of _himself? _Both wrote love letters to each other and both hide them from each other, how more ironic can it be? 

He finds his intelligence again and turns to Ishida with a dumb dominant grin-so much for feelings being unrequited. 

Ishida's cheeks are red as a beet and his eyes are on the floor despite earlier confidence. 

Ichigo digs through his bag-stuffing the unfinished letter in it-and presents Ishida with his own Valentine's day card. 

He stares in bewilderment. "What is...?" Ichigo pushes it into his hands with nods of encouragement. 

It takes him a moment to finally get up the nerve to open it but when he does and sees the curt _Be my Valentine,Uryū_ inside his eyes widen. He probably hasn't received such a request from someone as dashing as Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Every bit of surprise shows on his face in the unsure twist of his pursed lips. 

Ishida looks up ready to say something when Ichigo swaggers over draping an arm across his shoulders, it silences him. "What do I have to do to be your Valentine?" 

He shyly avoids eye contact. "Ahh well, nothing too complicated but it might require some _niceness_." Ichigo cocks his smile and flicks some raven hair tickling his hand. 

"Being mine requires our lips getting a little acquainted, if you don't mind." Finally Ishida seems to regain his confidence, his head snaps up and to the side eyes piercing Ichigo's hazel ones like fire and ice. 

"You're such a fool, Kurosaki." And he surprises Ichigo again by lifting himself up and smashing their lips together in the middle of the classroom, fortunately their teacher isn't present to catch them and students whom bear witness shuffle out. 

Their lips mold together-it feels good, even _amazing_.

_Yep, most badass Valentine's day ever._

_-  
><em>

**Wow it's been like two years since I posted a fic! I didn't even notice it had been that long!**

**This is my first Bleach fic(though I have drafts of enough to keep you busy for weeks), so I hope their characterizations were decent! Be sure to leave a review so I know what you thought!**

**This was for the Bleachness fic contest on LiveJournal!**

**Tried to get the lines right but for some dumb reason it just won't work. Stupid . So I apologize if it's hard to read.**


End file.
